


Happy To Be Hella Gay

by Bapbabygirl



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Platonic Bangdae, Smut, jealous daehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bapbabygirl/pseuds/Bapbabygirl
Summary: Daehyun and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. We were next door neighbors and I couldn’t imagine our lives any different. I always knew that he had been into men more than women, but we seemed to have a silent agreement; it didn’t matter who each other loved, as long as we are happy.





	

Daehyun and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. We were next door neighbors and I couldn’t imagine our lives any different. I always knew that he had been into men more than women, but we seemed to have a silent agreement; it didn’t matter who each other loved, as long as we are happy.   
Many times Daehyun and I have gotten into fights over him being gay, but never with each other. Other classmates liked to use him as a punching bag, so I may have gone in a few times and used their faces as mops for the gravel. It had to get clean some how right? Dae and I were constantly over each other’s houses watching movies or to do homework - so much so that our parents just treated us as part of the family. That was until Dae’s coming out in freshmen year.   
Dae’s father was a very understanding man, but his mother was very traditional and was expecting a beautiful daughter-in-law and children. To avoid difficulties, Dae came to live with me. We now share a room in the basement and plan on going to colleges in Seoul so we can live in an apartment together. If you ask anyone at school, they’d probably tell you that Daehyun and I are the ones dating; not him and his boyfriend YoungJae.   
Youngjae nuzzled himself into their pairing with his sarcasm and sass that kept Daehyun smiling every second. I have never seen Daehyun so happy. Even when he gets a freshly baked cheesecake from the bakery down the street from our house, he isn’t as happy as he is when he’s with Youngjae. This smile blooms brighter than all others. We spent hours playing video games in the basement - the three of us - but the two of them spent plenty of romantic moments down there as well. (After many hours of begging from Daehyun so I would let him taint the room with their… nastiness.) They were happy. Beautifully happy. Disgustingly happy.   
Youngjae was the reason Daehyun came out, not wanting to hide their relationship. They only wanted to be happy together without limits. But come junior year things fell down mountains, Youngjae’s father was a big deal at his job here in Busan, so big that he was transferred to the headquarters in Seoul to help take charge of the company. The sweethearts took many hours to discuss how they were going to handle their relationship, but they hated the idea of only using Skype to see each other. Daehyun, being the clingy type, was even more anxious.   
“I’m going to go crazy without you.” Daehyun whispered against his boyfriend’s hair, the other cuddled deeper into the older’s chest. “Can’t you just live here with us? I’m sure the Bangs wouldn’t care. They took me in without a second thought.”   
A soft chuckle came between them. “I can’t leave my parents, Dae. As much as I don’t like the situation, they aren’t to blame and I shouldn’t put that burden on Yongguk’s parents either.”   
Daehyun sighed and pulled Youngjae closer. “I love you.”   
“I love you, too.”   
I sighed as I listened from the hallway next to our room. 

 

The following summer, both spent countless hours on the train traveling between Busan and Seoul. Daehyun always returned home from the train station, whether he was dropping Youngjae off or coming home himself, with eyes full of tears. I never asked any questions and just hugged Daehyun on my bed letting him just let his feelings out.   
“It never got easier.” Daehyun whispered after his last and longest trip to Seoul. School was starting up again the following week and Daehyun just became more and more depressed. “It was supposed to just become habit, you know? We were supposed to get used to being away from each other, but it just gets harder and harder.” Daehyun’s tears appeared again and poured out like a river. I just pulled him closer and whispered sweet thoughts into his ear. 

Daehyun was an obsessor. With Youngjae in Seoul, Daehyun needed to focus his mind and eager energy towards something else, so he devoted himself to overly participating in the Student Event Committee - Planning dances and food drives. So much so that I barely saw him at home without an event planner. However, no matter how busy he was, by 9:30 he had all his stuff away and cuddled in his sheets talking to Youngjae, whispering their promises of love. So I took the habit of showering then to leave them with some privacy, it was something everyone shouldn’t see. On a warm April evening when I returned one night after my usual shower, ruffling my hair with a towel, Daehyun wasn’t giggling at his laptop as usual. He was sitting cross legged on my bed biting his lip, laptop safely tucked away in his backpack.   
“What happened?” I asked as I moved to sit right next to him. Neither of us caring about my dripping hair or my towel wrapped around my hips.   
“He wants me to take a date to the prom. He won’t be able to make it up here until the following weekend. All the train tickets are already booked from those wanting to go to the beach. He doesn’t want me to experience prom by myself.” His fingers played with the hem of his shirt. “I just miss him so much, I haven’t seen him since Christmas!” His sobs were creeping up his throat and he started hyperventilating. I wrapped myself around him and rocked him back and forth. “What if this is the start of the end? What if we all don’t make it into schools in Seoul? What if he is getting tired of me? What if there’s someone in his new school?” Daehyun was speaking so freaking fast that I couldn’t keep up. “He keeps talking about this Junhong kid. He keeps hitting on him and sleeping over. What if Junhong replaces me? I won’t be able to handle it Yongguk! I swear. I don’t know how I’ll survive.” I just covered his mouth with my hand.His eyes were wide and had tears threatening to spill over, his breath was shaking against my hand.   
“Shut. Up.” I spoke slowly my eyes boring in, his eyes watering a little more. “He still loves you, he still talks to you every night and texts you everyday. Your audition for the Seoul Music University went amazing, my composition was moved onto the final round, and you know Youngjae killed his audition. Everything is going to be fine.” Daehyun’s shaking became less intense. He nodded his head slowly. “Just lay down. I’m going to at least put underwear on and we can go to sleep. Just breathe for now okay?” He nodded and curled under my sheets. I threw on a pair of boxers and a pair of pajama pants and slid in next to him. “Just relax. Everything will be fine. He still loves you.” I ran my fingers through his hair and felt him fall asleep. It was only a matter of time. 

Daehyun’s POV:

I was talking to at least 15 people at once about balloons, invitations, streamers, chaperones, food, drinks. You name it, I was talking about it. This prom is going to drive me up the wall. Youngjae is still trying to convince me to take a date. I still feel extremely uncomfortable from it; this Junhong kid is still bothering me. Last night he was in Youngjae’s bed and answered his laptop when I video called him. He is so fucking comfortable in Youngjae’s life he answers his stuff. What if he was in there when Youngjae and I spoke, making fun of how idiotic that I am in thinking that I still had Youngjae all to myself?   
I wasn’t even paying attention anymore as someone jerked my arm back and pulled me from my thoughts.   
“What’s up?” I turned to my friend Hyosung who was pointed ahead of me giggling. I looked up and saw a huge banner with my name on it and a message that made me burst out in a huge smile: 

Daehyun,   
You may be a hella gay, and I may be a hella straight  
but will you be my prom date? 

Underneath was a gummy smiling Yongguk holding a box of chocolates and a flower. I broke into a fit of laughter as I ran into a big bear hug. At least I knew I always had my best friend to help me through whatever Youngjae and I go through. 

SOMETIME BETWEEN PROM AND FOLLOWING THE PROM WITH MENTIONS OF BEFORE THE PROM (AKA CONFUSING TIME SKIP):   
Yongguk’s POV: 

Even though Youngjae and Daehyun kind of hit a rock wall and continued arguing, I tried to convince Daehyun that everything will be different once we graduated. He was still down in the dumps as prom came closer. And as it turns out, Daehyun and I had a blast tonight. I snuck out of the house and had him answer the door while I held a big corsage for him to wear. We rented a limo with a few of our friends. And we danced until we couldn’t feel our legs. We just couldn’t stop laughing. It was a great way to kick off the end of high school.   
But I still had a couple of tricks up my sleeve. We were sat next to each other in the limo afterwards heading to the after party hotel. As all our friends were getting off, I pulled Daehyun back to sit down next to me.   
“Why aren’t we going with the others?” He asked after the limo door shut and we started driving away.   
“Because of this.” I handed him a small rectangular box, he took it and shot me a confused look.   
“What’s this?”  
“Open it.” Which he did skeptically. The box revealed a card key to an expensive hotel on the lavish side of Busan. His eyes grew wide when he saw what it was.   
“Wait…” he shook his head. “Are you asking to fuck me?” He stared at me bewildered. I just chuckled.  
“Wait and see.”   
“B-but Yongguk what the fuck are you asking me?”   
“Wait and see.”   
“But you know what this insinuates. How can you just sit there-”  
I turned towards him and cover his mouth “Wait. And. See. Damn you need to learn to take orders.”   
We pulled up to the hotel not too much later and walked up to our room on one of the top floors. Daehyun stood outside the hotel room just staring at it.   
“Well are you gonna open it?”   
“Y-yeah.” He slid the card key in, wondering what’s going to happen beyond that door. When he pushed it open, there was no light on, but there were a lot of candles and rose petals everywhere, along with a smell of faint lavender that he couldn’t help but breath in deeply. He took a step further in and saw another person, standing there in a tux. Youngjae.   
“Y-young-youngjae…” Daehyun whispered dropping the card key on the floor.   
“Hey, DaeDae.” He whispered as well. They took a step near each other and Daehyun almost tackled him to the ground with a fierce hug. Youngjae looked over Dae’s shoulder at me and I just winked and closed the door, stepping back into the hall.   
In front of me was a tall young man with bright blonde hair.   
“And you must be the infamous Junhong.” I chuckled.   
“You must be Yongguk.” He smiled sticking his hand out to shake. I took it and stepped behind him to open our door. We were just going to hang out until the lovers were done with their alone time. 

Daehyun:   
“What the fuck are you doing here?” I gripped his cheeks between my palms and rested my forehead against his, breathing in his scent.   
“I got a train, two seats opened up and Junhong and I rode up here. I couldn’t handle having prom night without you. Also I’ve been wanting you two to meet forev-”   
“Let’s not talk about him. I just want to hold you. I can’t believe you’re here.” Youngjae chuckled and leaned forward to capture my lips with his. My hands slid from around his waist up towards his shoulders until my arms were wrapped completely around his neck. Our kiss was slow and almost all teeth and tongue. Youngjae’s hands made their way down my body towards my hips, but didn’t stop until his was gripping my thighs and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he backed me up until I was dropped onto the bed. He towered over me before I whimpered and reached out for him.   
“You already look fucked out.” He said climbing over me fitting himself in between my legs and leaning down to kiss my neck.   
“You don’t know how much I fucking missed you.” I tilted my head back allowing him as much access as he wanted. I had one hand pulling at his hair and the other sliding down to his chest where I pulled on his tie to take it off.   
“I missed you too Daehyun. So much.” Youngjae mumbled against the crook of my neck and sunk his teeth deep into the skin. Letting out a needy groan, I move both my hands to start unbuttoning his shirt and running my hands over his chest, raking my nails down occasionally. Youngjae sat up, separating his lips from my neck, I couldn’t control the whimper that escaped my lips. His hands gripped both sides of my shirt before ripping his open and exposing my chest, buttons flying everywhere. He leaned down again to bite and suck marks across my chest and stomach. Arching my back I groaned running my fingers through his hair again as he kissed down my chest.   
“Youngjae…” I moaned out as he scraped his teeth on the pants covering my hard cock. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down along with my underwear, letting my cock spring free, causing my head to tilt back and let out a moan. A small tongue licked its way up my length and around the head of my cock. I bit my lip and gripped Youngjae’s hair. He took this as a sign to engulf my whole cock in one go, making my whole body tingle in pleasure almost being too much at once. “Jae. Oh god, Jae.” He looked up at me with dark, hungry eyes and gave a hard suck making my whole body twitch. He continued to do this making my stomach twist with need. “Jae I’m gonna finish soon if you don’t stop and fuck me already.” He pulled off and gave me a hard kiss, I used this opportunity to flip us over with me sitting on Youngjae’s stomach smiling down at him. Looking into his eyes he had such deep need that drew me down to kiss him and grind my ass down on his clothed cock.   
“Daehyun, you just told me to fuck you and now you’re the one stalling.”   
“I know, I just love seeing you as needy as I am.” I grinded down again making a groan escape his lips.   
“Dae, hurry up please.” Youngjae’s eyes rolled back into his head and bucked his hips upwards. I get off his stomach to pull off his pants and underwear.   
“Do you have lube?” Jae chuckled   
“I surprised you on prom night, in a hotel, surrounded by flowers and candles, made out for 30 minutes and planned to fuck your brains out. Not once did lube cross my mind.” He said in between laughs while reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a small bottle.   
“Your sass is not appreciated.” I grab the lube and climb back over his stomach. “Am i prepping or are you?”   
“I want to prep you, it’s been too long.” Youngjae flips us back over and I giggle because we’re still in our button down shirts and he looks so sexy with his hair messed up and muscles showing in all the right places. His fingers are covered in lube and he slowly inserts two into my hole, I let out a long sigh. The stretching burn continues but feels amazing. I pull Youngjae down for another kiss and soon enough the fingers were gone and the feeling of his hard cock pressed against my hole slowly entering me.   
“I love you.” He whispers after a soft moan escapes his lips he bends down to kiss me as he bottoms out.   
“I love you too.” I whisper against his lips. He leans his forehead on mine and we look into each other’s eyes. His are half lidded, I’m sure mine are the same. Everything around us got heavy and quiet. It was just us and nothing else mattered. I bite my lip and nod my head as I feel him withdraw making my eyes close and let out a deep moan. Oh god did it feel good. His hands wrap under my legs to push them against my chest as he reentered into me. He repeated this process stretching me out over and over again, his eyes raking over my whole body making me squirm. Gradually he got faster until he was pistoning into me, causing my moans to escalate to screams as he abused my prostate. My hands were gripping the pillows behind my head, my hips rutting back into every thrust Youngjae pounded into me.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck Youngjae.” I scream out. A low groan escaped Youngjae’s lips and he leans forward to bury his face into my neck biting and sucking to create deep dark hickeys. “Fuck I’m close.” My hand falls from the pillow to wrap around my own cock which by now was pouring out precum.   
“Me too, Dae. Fuck you’re so fucking perfect. I love you.” He picks up his head to look into my eyes. “Cum with me.”   
I nod my head gasping and my eyes roll back a bit, my back arching as I cum between us, covering my own stomach. Clenching around Youngjae, he growls as he fills me up. Both of us stilling except for our chests that are attempting to retain air into our lungs.   
“I still can’t believe I’m here.” He kisses across my face before he lands on my lips. “Daehyun, I love you so much.”   
“I love you, too Youngjae.”   
We spend time just cuddling, occasionally exchanging kisses. But too soon we get up to clean ourselves up in a shower then blowing out the candles. Youngjae puts on a robe and disappears into the hallway before returning with a gym bag. He pulls out one of his big sweatshirts that I used to steal before handing it to me.   
“I brought this for you.” A small smile coming across his face and helping me into it, along with a pair of his boxers and gym shorts. He dresses similarly before giving me another hug and we kiss again. “Want to sleep or go hang out with Yongguk and Junhong?”   
“Tomorrow we can go with them, tonight is just for us.” Jae smiled and nodded his head. “Let’s lay down then.”   
We laid there together exchanging kisses and comments about prom and his impromptu trip back to Busan. Eventually we fell asleep and for the first night in forever I got to huddle against his chest and sleep soundly.   
The next morning, I met Junhong who, while freakishly tall, was no threat and has a girlfriend back at home. He was also armed with plenty of pictures and videos to prove it. Yongguk and Junhong were already close and exchanging plans of the future. In our dorm, in Seoul, at Seoul Music.


End file.
